Stalker (SG)
A former gang leader, STALKER joined the military to perfect the deadly arts he learned on the streets of Detroit. He graduated at the top of his class in Basic Combat Training and Advanced Infantry Training. He also trained at the U.S. Army Language School and the Intelligence School. Before joining G.I. Joe as one of its original 13 members, Stalker served as a member of a LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) with Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow in southeast Asia during Vietnam. Stalker has been strike team leader on more missions than anyone else. He functions well under high stress situations. He is intelligent and perceptive. He moves like a jungle cat – silent, fast, and strong. It seems like he almost knows what his opponents are going to do before they do. This makes him the perfect assassin, toying with his victims before coldly dispatching them at last. Stalker also loves to fly, and is a helicopter pilot, a qualified jump instructor, and a JUMP jetpack operator. He is fluent in Spanish, French, Arabic and Swahili. Stalker is also proficient with just about every military firearm, but is most skilled with: M-14; M-16; M-1911A1 (Auto-Pistol); M-3A1 Grease Gun; and the M-32 "Pulverizer" Sub-Machine Gun. Because of his lethal skills and psychotic efficiency, he has become one of President Colton’s favorite tools for eliminating dissidents. Stalker has a drug-addiction problem he's dealt with since his teen years, that's only gotten worse in Vietnam and since. He thinks he has it under control, but it often affects his capabilities and judgment. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Stalker originally joined the Army as he was seeking a chance to perfect the deadly skills he learned on the streets of Detroit. He was avoiding the cops, so with the help of a cousin stationed in Germany, he pretended to be working there and had his mail rerouted. Others in this Long Range Recon Patrol (L.R.R.P.) team would help him make up stories for his letters home. He served with both Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow and their experience made them a lethal trio. The others in the six-man team were Wade Collins, Dickie Saperstein and Ramon Escobedo. Saperstein and Escobedo were killed in action and the others believed Collins had also perished. After their tour, only Stalker stayed in the military, while Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow went on a long sabbatical training in the art of the ninja. Years later, Stalker, along with Hawk, would be responsible for selecting the members that would comprise the original Joe team. He was, in effect, serving as second in command to Hawk until Duke came on board. He suggested Snake-Eyes for the team and the two went to the High Sierras where they found him and convinced him to join. When Dr. Adele Burkhart joined Cobra's peace movement, Stalker was tasked with leading a spearhead unit into the island base where the hippie organization was hosting her. After leveling the air field, they discovered the island's residents. Despite the fact that the commune was completely peaceful and unarmed, he kept everyone in line to focus on the mission which ended in many Cobras killed and Burkhart's successful "rescue," after which she was wisked to a secret "holding facility," never to be seen again. Later on, Stalker was with Hawk's group in a Middle Eastern country, awaiting the return of a team held up by Colonel Sharif's men. Stalker would find his skill in resourcefulness to be tested by the mercenary Kwinn. While Stalker's trap worked, he didn't count on Kwinn anticipating his move. He and his team were investigating the Russian research station in the Arctic when the Americans' were raided. Still, he earned the respect of Kwinn. When Cobra unleashed a battle robot within the Pit, Stalker was among those trapped in the arms room. They managed to get out and find out Cobra's true plan with the robot. Stalker quickly organized a hunting group for the electronic bugs that escaped from the robot's head. A mission in Afghanistan tested Stalker's resolve to complete any mission. After battling the Oktober Guard and having the spy plane they are retrieving stolen by Cobra, he met resistance from his teammates for suggesting to team up with the Guard and go after the plane. He pulls a field decision and still completed the mission. Stalker's most trying moment was when he and his team were captured by Borovian authorities after a mission gone awry. Only Sgt. Outback managed to escape, under protest. Snow Job and Quick-Kick are imprisoned with Stalker for several months in a brutal Borovian prison camp. Snow-Job came close to dying when he fell ill. The United States disavowed any knowledge of their mission. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes faked their own death and joined with Storm Shadow in an illegal mission. All of the Joes escaped with the aid of the freedom fighters called Magda and her friend, the White Clown. Stalker, Snow Job and Quick Kick emerged back home to a crowd of dozens of Joes. All three come to Outback to reassure him that he did the right thing. Stalker stayed on, serving with the G.I. Joe Team until its disbandment in 1994. Category:1994 In 1997, General Colton reactivated the Joe team in secret, using it as his private hit squad to remove political opponents and those he found unsavory. Stalker earned his respect with his high number of graphic kills, and since Colton became President Stalker's had his hands more full than ever. MUX History: Stalker was one of General Flint's most reliable killers in the field, and Flint relied on him almost as much as he did Ebony when he needed to get people silenced. However, Flint's replacement, General Courage, seems to utilize Stalker's specialized skills less often. OOC Notes This Stalker is the evil Mirror Mirror version of TFUniverse's Stalker. Personal information File Name Lonzo R. Wilkinson Birthplace Detroit, Michigan Aliases Sgt. Stalker Military information Service branch US Army Grade / Rank Sergeant Major (E-9) Specialties Ranger, Squad commander Training Advanced Infantry; Special Language School; Intelligence School; Ranger School Organizational information Factions G.I. Joe Team Subteams Battle Commanders, Desert Patrol Squad Logs Players Stalker is a TP character. He was formerly temped by Stalker's player, but now is available if anyone else wishes to take him over. References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com ---- category:assassins Category:Characters Category:Battle Commanders Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:SG-GI Joe Category:SG-GI Joe Command Category:Humans Category:TP-only characters Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers